


The Nightmare

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Other, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Supernatural Finale, Supernatural ending, finale, spn ending, spn finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: Sam and Dean must face the ultimate darkness as Chuck’s games take over. It’s a battle of evil that neither are prepared for and that will open a door they thought had been long shut forever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hints of spoilers from season 15.

The end had found Sam and Dean. The red warning lights and loud sirens filled the bunker, an eerie and empty feeling in the air. **  
**

Dean strode down the hallway with the First Blade in hand. He looked up with a smirk as his eyes went stark black. “Sammy?” he called out in a mocking tone. “Where are you, Sammy?”

Coming up the steps from the kitchen, Sam took his time. Blood surrounded his lips and dripped down his chin. He tilted his neck as it cracked and an evil grin grew up his cheeks. Obsidian black overtook his hazel eyes. 

“Oh, little brother. You look like a monster,” Dean taunted. “The demon blood’s got you good.”

Sam licked his bottom lip. “And you’ll be the one I drink next.”

“Bring it on, Sammy.” A malevolent grin crept up his face. “…I’m waitin’.”

Pulling out a demon blade from his jacket, Sam let the knife gleam in the red light as he twisted it in his hand. 

Dean laughed and clicked his tongue. “A demon blade? I’m a knight of Hell, Sam. That won’t do the trick.”

“Maybe not. But, it’ll make you bleed all the same.” Sam’s face contorted and twitched. “Let’s finish this.”

The two stared at each other only momentarily before they began to sprint in the other’s direction, rage in their eyes. 

As they lunged at each other, primal cries of hate and evil ripped out from their throats. They exchanged blows as they fought in hand to hand combat. Both gave the other small cuts with their weapons here and there, unable to deliver the final attack. 

Sam and Dean stumbled apart after powerful strikes that had them staggering. Composed once more, they both spun around in unison. With their teeth gritted, the brothers simultaneously drove their blades into each other’s abdomens. 

The Winchesters peered down at the weapons plunged into them both before sharing a look of shock. The black in Dean’s eyes faded away as his gentle face resurfaced. Sam too regained his consciousness and he trembled. 

“Sammy…?” Dean asked with wide eyes. “…what have we done?”

Removing their weapons from the body of their brother, Sam and Dean dropped them both to the ground. The blades clattered against the floor as fresh blood splattered around the Winchesters’ feet. 

Sam collapsed to his knees as he held his hand to his wound before slumped to his side. With tears forming, Dean weakly fell beside him. 

The two looked each other in the eye as they cried, realizing what had happened and what was going to happen. 

“I’m sorry…” Sam uttered through a sob. “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Dean told him as he winced in pain. “It’s alright, little brother. I–” His voice broke as blood pooled in his mouth. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sammy.”

“I know…I know…”

Dean weakly reached out his hand and Sam wept as he took it in his. “We do this together, okay? Just like everything else.”

Nodding with what little strength he had left, Sam muttered, “…Butch and Sundance.”

With a hard swallow, Dean tried one last time to comfort his brother. “…I got ya, kid.”

Sam and Dean’s tears rippled down their faces as their eyes slowly began to close. It was at their own hands that death would take them that night. 

Chuck was right. It would always end with the Winchester brothers taking the lives of one another. Destiny, by design, had sealed their fate.

——

With a strong gasp, Sam awoke. His body was trembling, his breath unsteady and ragged. Sam’s heart raced as if it would burst from his chest. He frantically checked his body for wounds and his hands for the fresh, warm blood he still remembered dripping off his fingers. 

Sam quickly sat up with his eyes wide and surveyed his surroundings. He wasn’t in the bunker. In fact, he was in bed…in his college dorm room. 

The confusion that radiated through him created an unbelievable anxiety. Sam wondered that after everything he had endured in his life, that perhaps he had finally lost his mind. 

Scrambling out of his bed, Sam rushed over to the floor length mirror that leaned against the wall. He was in his pajamas, his face and body back to that of a twenty-two year old young man. He ran his hands through his hair and turned in every direction as he examined his reflection. 

“Dean…” he panted as the thought struck him. Sam searched the room for his cellphone, desperate to get to his brother. But, his attention was redirected when the bathroom door opened, revealing his long lost love, Jessica. 

Jess was just as Sam had always remembered her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders over her blue Smurf shirt, her underwear peeking out from underneath. 

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes and his heart sank like a rock in his gut. 

“You’re awake,” she said with a smile. “I thought for sure you were out for the night.”

Still trying to get his bearings, Sam forced himself forward towards her, his eyes dancing over her with shock. “Jess…?” he asked almost breathlessly.

“Yeah…” Jess chuckled. 

“Are you–” Unable to finish his thought, Sam swallowed hard. When he grew close enough, he could feel the warmth that radiated from her and could see the flush of her cheeks. “You’re–you’re here.” Sam’s hand hesitated before reaching up to touch the side of her face. His thumb ghosted over her cheek as if he was almost afraid to touch her. Her skin was just as soft as Sam remembered, just as tender and inviting. 

Sam’s eyes welled with tears as he scoffed in disbelief, a heartfelt smile curling up his face. “Oh, my god.” He wrapped his arms around Jessica and pulled her in for a tight embrace as he inhaled the scent of her hair. 

Jess laughed softly. “Woah. You alright? ‘Cause, Sam–you’re squishing me.”

“Oh,” he said as he pulled away, sniffling back his tears and still beaming. “Sorry. I–I’m just so happy to see you.”

“Ya big goof. I go take a bath and you act like you haven’t seen me in years.”

The thought rattled Sam to the bones and a single tear fell before he instantly wiped it away. “Yeah…it sure felt like it.” 

And that was when Sam realized everything all at once. That was the night that had changed his life forever, the night he followed Dean into the darkness to find John. It would be the last time he ever held Jess, his last night of freedom before joining the life of a hunter that he so desperately wanted to escape. 

“…you sure you’re okay, babe?”

“Yeah…yeah. I’m just tired.” Looking around the room once more with panic still in his lungs, Sam asked, “hey, have you seen my phone anywhere?”

Jess walked across the room and retrieved the cellphone from the dresser countertop. She extended her hand to give it to him and smirked. “You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body, Winchester.”

With a breathy chuckle, he nodded. “Yeah–guess you’re right. Hey, uh–I gotta make a quick call. I’ll be right back.” As he turned to head out of the room, Sam spun back around and strode with purpose back to her. His hands took the sides of her face as he kissed Jess passionately. Fifteen years of missing the only woman he’d ever truly loved pouring through his lips. 

As the kiss softened, he stopped to put his forehead down against hers. Sam’s breath steadied as he closed his eyes and drank her in. 

“Whatever that was for,” Jessica started, “I’m not complaining.” 

Again, Sam laughed happily before planting another quick peck on her lips. “I’ll be right back. I promise. Just…stay right here. Don’t go anywhere.” He left the room as fast as he could, knowing that he wasn’t sure he could let go of her again.

Once out in the hallway, Sam flipped open his phone. The old technology made him scoff to himself as he found Dean’s number. 

The line began to ring and Sam’s legs bounced with anxiety. 

_“Sammy?”_ Dean asked as he picked up.

“Dean! Dean, are you alright?”

_“What? Yeah, dude. I’m fine.”_

Suddenly, another thought hit him like a train. That night had been the beginning of the end for Winchester men. It would lead them down a road of suffering and loss beyond imagination. “And–and dad? Is he gone–out on a hunt?”

 _“A hunt? What are you talking about? Dad doesn’t hunt. He’s right here.”_ Dean’s voice went distant as he spoke to someone nearby. _“Hey, dad. Sam’s on the phone. He’s being weirder than usual.”_

More tears began to pour from Sam’s eyes as another familiar voice came on the line. 

_“Sammy?”_

“…dad?” he asked as his voice broke with emotion. It had been too long since he had heard his father say his name.

 _“Yeah.”_ John sounded detached, shocked almost.

“Are you–are you okay?”

_“We’re fine, Sam. What’s going on? I–I haven’t heard from you in a while.”_

Memories flooded Sam’s mind. The fights between him and his father throughout the years strained their relationship above anything else. Their constant butting of heads and differences in opinions had made their ability to be father and son more than difficult. 

“I know,” Sam admitted sadly. “And I’m sorry. Dad, I–I’m sorry for all of it.”

John sighed. _“Sam, you and I have never seen eye to eye. But, that’s just because you’re just as hard headed as I am. I’m sorry for the fight we had. You and Dean–you both mean the world to your mother and I and I overreacted about you going to California. …I’m sorry, son.”_

It struck Sam as odd to hear John speak of Mary in such a way and he couldn’t help but ask. “Mom? Is–is she…”

 _“You know your mother could never be mad at you Sam. That’s why she calls you every weekend. She can’t stand not hearing from you. Actually, hold on.”_ John shouted into the distance as Sam’s shaking breathing grew erratic once again. _“Mary! Sam’s on the phone!”_

Uncontrollable tears spilled down Sam’s face and streamed down his neck as he eagerly waited. He put the phone to his forehead and closed his eyes trying to pull himself together when he heard a soft voice.

 _“Sam?”_ Mary asked. _“Everything okay, sweetheart?”_

“Mom?” Sam could barely utter his soft and broken attempt to say her name. Mary was alive and well, at home and safe with John and Dean. In whatever world he had found himself in, hunting, the loss of their family–none of it had ever happened.

_“Hi, honey. I’m so glad you called. I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk last weekend. But, I know how busy you are at school.”_

Sam sniffled as he smiled through his silent sobs. “Mom…” he cleared his throat. “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

 _“Oh, it’s always good to hear you too, Sammy.”_ Mary went silent for a moment before returning her attention to Sam. _“Honey, I know things have been tense with your father, but…I’d love for you and Jess to come out for Thanksgiving. It’s been too long since we’ve been together as a family.”_

Scoffing under his breath with an enormous grin, he replied, “you have no idea. Wait–mom? Could, uh–could I actually come out this weekend?”

_“…really?”_

“Yeah. I just–I really need to see you guys.”

 _“Of course, Sam! Feel free to bring Jess too.”_ Turning away from the phone for a brief moment, Mary said to the others with joy in her voice, _“Sam’s coming home for the weekend.”_

 _“Good,”_ Dean said from nearby before whispering something Sam couldn’t quite make out. 

_“Hey, Sam,”_ Mary said into the phone. _“Dean wants to talk to you. We’ll see you this weekend, sweetheart. Love you.”_

“…I love you guys too.”

As Dean took the phone, he lowered his voice as he went into the other room and closed the door behind him. _“Hey, dude. You, uh–you mentioned something about dad hunting?”_

“Uh–yeah,” Sam replied. “I must just be tired.”

_“Listen…I, uh–I had a really weird dream.”_

Eagerly, Sam shifted on his feet. “Yeah?”

 _“Yeah, I mean–this is gonna sound crazy.”_ Dean chuckled somewhat nervously. 

“Trust me, I can handle it.”

_“I don’t know, man. Something about monsters, and demons–a whole bunch of other crap. It was just you and me and…we were a lot older. And I can’t explain it, but, it felt like we had had this whole other life, ya know? It was freaking brutal, man. God, I probably sound like I’m losing it. “_

“No,” Sam told him adamantly. “No, it doesn’t sound crazy at all. I–I had the same dream.”

 _“What?”_ Dean paused. _“Well, that’s weird as hell.”_

With a gentle scoff, Sam nodded. “Yeah, no kidding.”

_“Alright, well, get your ass out here. I haven’t seen my pain in the ass brother for too long.”_

Sam laughed to himself. “Yeah, I’ll be on the first flight out tomorrow.”

_“Good. See you then.”_

“Yeah. See you soon…jerk.”

Dean went silent for a moment before chuckling. _“…bitch.”_ He then hung up as Sam smiled, closing the phone and clutching it in his hand. 

Turning back around, Sam opened the door and went back inside to see Jessica crawling into bed. 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Oh…yeah–fine. I just–I need to go see my family this weekend.”

“Oh,” Jess said with a tone of surprise. “Yeah, of course.”

“Would you…wanna come with me?”

“Yeah. Why not? I don’t have anything going on this weekend.”

Sam beamed. “Great.” He immediately began to search the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary, knowing exactly what would come hunting for them only days later. “Have…have you smelt anything weird in here at all? Like–like rotten eggs?”

“No…” she replied with confusion in her tone. “Sam, what’s going on?”

“I just–I gotta make sure everything’s alright.” He went to each window and the door to secure the locks. Sam was left somewhat breathless, scared and anxious of what still might be to come. 

The room went quiet and Jess waited before giving Sam a confused look. “So…you coming back to bed or what?” 

“Huh?” Sam looked up at her, breaking out of whatever trance he was in. “Uh–yeah. Yeah.” He nervously crawled into bed as Jess scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his torso and snuggled her face into his chest. It took Sam a minute to let himself fall into place with her, but once he did, he sighed a deep breath of relief. His arms scooped her into his embrace, holding her tightly, afraid to let her go. 

Feeling the tenseness in Sam, Jessica looked up at him. “Hey, you sure you’re alright? You’ve been acting really weird tonight.”

“Yeah, I just–I had a really weird dream. I guess it kinda messed me up a little bit.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Actually…” Sam started as he peered down at her. “I kinda just wanna be right here if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course that’s okay,” she smiled. 

He paused. “…I love you.” Sam could feel himself getting choked up again. “I’ve always loved you.”

Jess extended up to kiss his lips tenderly with a smile. “I love you too.” She hummed as she cuddled back into his side with a sigh. “Goodnight, Sam.”

As Sam stroked her hair, afraid to go back to sleep, he watched Jess’ breath, steady and at peace. “Goodnight, Jess.” 

Holding her again was like Sam had found a piece of himself that he had lost for fifteen years. Her loss had always weighed heavy on his chest and he found himself dreaming of her nearly every night. With her back in the safety of his arms, Sam kissed the top of her head, swearing to himself that he would never let anyone take her from him again. He was ready and willing to fight anything that dared to threaten him with a life without her. 

Maybe it all really was just a bad dream. Maybe Yellow-Eyes never came. Maybe hunting, monsters, the pain and suffering–maybe it was all just his imagination. But, it all felt so real. It all seemed to have taken a toll on his mind and soul. He questioned his sanity, wondered what mythical creature was playing such a cruel trick, or what witch had cast her horrible spell. 

Though his eyes were growing weak and his need for sleep was taking over, Sam fought through it. He thought that if he fell asleep, he would wake up back in the world that terrified him most; a world without Mary, without John, without Jess, and a fateful end for him and his brother. 

He would stay awake that whole night, holding on to Jess. But, as he did, small feelings of peace filled his body. The thought of seeing his family filled him with a sense of feeling complete for the first time in his life. With nothing going bump in the night, Sam could finally breathe. The life he had always wanted may have actually found him. 

As Sam laid in bed next to the woman of his dreams, across the street stood a figure on the sidewalk under a street light. The silhouette was peering up towards the dorm window with a smirk on its face. 

With a nod of his head and a willing look, Chuck said, “alright, let’s try this again.”


End file.
